Love Memories
by Haruko-nya
Summary: [Colección de Drabbles] Los callejones de Konoha ocultan muchas cosas, es mejor tener cuidado o pueden descubrirte [SasuNaru]
1. LLuvia

Buenas! Soy Haruko una lectora asidua que decidio tratar de escribir algo xD son solo por ahora uno Drabbles, osea historias separadas una de otras y cortas.

1er capitulo algo triste, pero el 2º se pondra mejor I Promisse

Aquí voy…

**Summary:** Coleccion de Drabbles 1st- Lluvia Y senti tu tristeza. Tu dolor y Esta lloviendo…El cielo esta triste…triste porque te perdi. SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke y Naruto me pertenecen…¿Qué? ¿No lo sabian? Es que hay gente que dice que es de un tal kishimoto, pero no le crean.

_Love Memories_

_By __Haruko_

**Lluvia.**

POV Sasuke

Odio la lluvia, siempre la he odiado, odio que opaque el hermoso cielo con sus nubes grises, odio que la gente deba refugiarse en sus casas sin posibilidad de disfrutar de su día normal y por sobretodo la odio por que me inspira Soledad, cuando llovía aquellos días luego de la matanza del clan, simplemente no tenia nadie que me acompañara, _nadie que me dijera que luego de la lluvia siempre sale el sol_.

Mi madre solía decirme que cuando llueve es porque el cielo esta triste…

Y ahora lo comprendo todo.

Casualmente cuando nací llovía quizás por la desgracia que traería inconcientemente.

Aquel día de la matanza del clan también llovía, el cielo estaba triste por la crueldad de los asesinatos y por lo solo que quedaría.

Y el día en el que me separe de ti, también llovía, en el valle del fin llovía. Llovía porque el cielo estaba triste…triste porque te perdí. Porque perdí a la única persona importante en mi vida…al único que me hizo sonreír a pesar de todo, a quien me apoyo y trato de salvarme, al único ser que ame en mi estadía en Konoha.

Y ahora comprendo tu dolor…y tu tristeza, tus ansias por llevarme devuelta.

Y al recordar como tus ojos azul cielo se nublaban por la pena al dejarte.

Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

El cielo lloraba y yo también, porque te deje, Uzumaki Naruto.

&&&&&& Reviews?


	2. Callejón

Hi!! ¿Qué tal? Les dije que volveria xD

Y este Drabble creo yo esta mejor que el anterior en "ese" sentido captan?

Gracias por los Reviews! **Hibary-Hiwatari Himekochan16 phoenix FIRE Kari Hiwatari subaruchama Shiko DraculaN666 y neko-no-saint**

**Summary:** Colección de Drabbles Los callejones de Konoha ocultan muchas cosas, es mejor tener cuidado o pueden descubrirte SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Insisto! Naruto es mio! Yo lo cree! (vienen a llevarsela del manicomio) mejor dicho Naruto no me pertenece, si me perteneciera el SasuNaru estaría aun MAS claro y lo que sucedió en el Valle del Fin no habría quedado "para la imaginación"

_Love Memories_

_By Haruko_

**Callejón.**

No era algo muy común en una aldea de ninjas asi que preferían mantenerlo en secreto. Delante de los demás aparentaban ser solo amigos/rivales, chicos que se pelean por todo pero en el fondo son amigos, pero al estar solos la realidad era otra.

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente por la calle a una distancia prudente y en silencio. Iban camino a sus casas luego del entrenamiento y de comer en el Ichiraku.

- Oi Usuratonkachi.

- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke solo señalo un pequeño callejón y le dedico a Naruto una mirada cómplice.

"_Esa"_ mirada…

A Naruto lo ataco un violento sonrojo pero asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie siguió a Sasuke.

Antes de que el Kitsune pusiera un pie en el callejón fue violentamente atraido por el Uchiha y acorralado en la pared.

- ¡Sasuke-baka! Es que contigo no se puede caminar.- exclamó sonrojado Naruto mientras notaba la presión cuerpo de Sasuke contra el suyo.

- ¿acaso te molesta?.- susurro en el oído del kitsune, sonrió de lado sabiendo la respuesta pero acercándose mas.

Naruto rojo como un tomate solo movio la cabeza negativamente.

Al instante Sasuke se abalanzo sobre el kitsune besándolo con pasión y ternura retenida. Mientras Sasuke acariciaba el cuerpo de Naruto, Naruto hacia lo suyo enredando los dedos en el cabello del Uchiha.

Paraban solo para respirar y seguian. Sasuke introdujo una mano debajo de la polera del kitsune, Naruto suspiraba al sentir la invasión y por el frio de la pared.

Sasuke sonrió complacido le encantaban los "encuentros" en algún callejón oscuro, le encantaba ver a _su_ Naruto acorralado y la emoción de saber que podian ser descubiertos era deliciosa, aunque nunca les había ocurrido y era bastante improbable. Naruto también disfrutaba aquellos encuentros era como liberarse luego de un largo día de fingir que "no pasaba nada".

Sasuke intensifico el beso haciéndolo casi desesperado, la temperatura subía y…

- ¡Sasuke-kun!.- PAF! Fue el sonido sordo de la pelirrosa Sakura al caer desmayada en la terraza de su casa.

-¡Sasuke-baka! Era la casa de Sakura-chan!

"Sakura-chanSakura-chan" odiaba que llamara así a su molesta compañera, no les gustaba la costumbre de Naruto a pesar de los años.

- ¡Se ha desmayado! Sakura-chan!

- tsk.- Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y agarro al kitsune de la chamarra sacandolo del lugar.

- ¡¡Pero Sasuke!!

- Hay muchos otros "callejones" en Konoha.

Naruto se sonrojo al escuchar la respuesta del Uchiha.

Miró alternativamente a la pelirrosa inconciente a Sasuke. Finalmente suspiro resignado.

-¡Sasuke-teme! Espera!

Ciertamente hay _muchos_ callejones en Konoha…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Listo!

Y Recuerden! Si la vida te da limones, devuélveselos son mejores los LEMONes!

Quizas no suba capitulo todo los dias pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible (saca letrero de: estamos trabajando para ud.)

Ah, si y un Review es muy bueno para la salud mental de la escritora, quizas podria ocurrirsele mostrarles lo que sucedió en el callejón ;D

Kisses&Byes


End file.
